The Fugitive Plan: White's Twisted Adventure
by kioku7
Summary: White, a new pokemon trainer, unexpectedly meets two teens, Indigo and Orange, who want to capture Zoroark. Along the way, they meet the Mysterious N. Why does he always pop up at the worst places, and what's with the two rogue champions on the loose?
1. Looking Back

**Hey Guys! Sorry I was gone so long but-**

**Aaron and Marina: WHERE WERE YOU?**

**... Somewhere**

**Aaron: And why didn't you post earlier? Say...hmm, I dunno, AUGUST LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD?**

**Becuase I had to re-write this story a couple of times, thats why! And school just started up again! Cut me a break Aaron! Why are YOU guys so mad about it, anyway?**

**Marina: WE'VE BEEN WAITING TOO! I kind of want to know what happens in MY LIFE, You know? **

**ok, ok, sorry. But Apologies are in order, so-**

**Marina and Aaron: It's too late to apologize.**

**I know, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Sorry I was gone so long, but like I said, School started up again, and I had to rewrite this story a couple of times because A: I didn't really like how it was coming out (I even changed the plot line a little!) and B: My PC was being a JERK! I saved the PERFECT Begginning, but unbeknown to me, I was logged on as a temporary profile! Which means it deleted EVERYTHING! but anyways, if you guys are out there reading this, thanks for waiting so long! **

**Without further ado, Here's The Begginning of: The Fugitive Plan: White's Twisted Adventure!**

* * *

><p>I knew that today was going to be the next chapter of my life when I woke up that morning.<p>

My eyes stared at the time that read ten forty-two.

I stared for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a minute, at the alarm clock on the stand next to my bed.

An alarm clock that failed to do its job.

"GAH! I OVERSLEPT!" I yelled in disbelief, shooting out of my warm, comfortable bed and dashing to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes on my dresser as I passed them. It really is a great thing I took a shower last night! I quickly switched from my black pjs to my short jean shorts with some holes in them, pockets sticking out from underneath, and a white tank top with a solid back sleeveless vest, left open in the front. As I was changing, I quickly shoved my trusty blue toothbrush in my mouth with toothpaste already on it, brushing vigorously. AT THE SAME TIME, I was somehow brushing through my brown, poofy, straight hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, passing that ponytail through my pink and white official Pokémon league hat that dad got me one birthday from one of his friends. After throwing the toothbrush and hair brush into my full pink shoulder bag, I slipped on the two black wristbands with a thin pink line on each on both of my wrists that I got from mom the same birthday I got my hat from dad. Momma…Papa… Kyurem, where are you guys? You haven't come back from that vacation you took when I was eight years old. It's been five years… I miss you guys so much... GAH! FOCUS! I pulled on my mid-calf high black socks and then black boots with hot pink laces, rubbing away any traces of tears that started to form in my eyes. Finally getting both knots to stay in place, I grabbed my shoulder bag and stumbled down the stairs, throwing the door open and slamming it behind me, locking it with a click. It'd be a long time until I came back. Why?

Today's the day I get a Pokémon partner.

Today's the day I leave for my Pokémon journey.

Today's the day I won't be alone anymore.

What do I mean? Well, as you know now, my parents left for a vacation five years ago and haven't come back. Or called. Or sent a letter. Or anything. Because of that, this town, Nuvema town, thinks because my parents didn't come back, that they abandoned me, and call me an outcast. It's unbelievably hard to live like this. I can't imagine anyone else going through this, and I don't think I'd ever wish that on anyone, even the kids that bully me….. So, yeah. Pretty alone. And Life was rough.

But like I said, that ends today.

I was about to run straight to Professor Juniper's lab, when out came three new Pokémon trainers, I could tell by their smiles and the poke ball on each of their belts. Oh yeah, they're new Pokémon trainers alright. Namely, the three that didn't like me the most, Cheren, Bianca, and Black. I ducked back behind the corner I just turned and watched, frightened. I definitely don't want to run into them. Not now.

"Wow! I can't believe we finally got our Pokémon!" Bianca exclaimed excitedly.

"Me neither! We're on our way to be the best alright!" Black agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Cheren stopped suddenly, which made the other two stop.

"..Let's have a three way battle." He stated suddenly. "It would help our Pokémon become stronger and we'd bond more with them, so why not?" He added.

"Sure, okay." Black and Bianca shrugged. Great. Now I can't get to Professor Juniper's lab until their done. Well, that's okay I guess. I haven't really seen many Pokémon battles; papa didn't like them much. Momma did. Getting back to reality, Bianca sent out an Oshawott, Black sent out a Snivy, and Cheren sent out a Tepig. I couldn't help but watch in awe as the three tiny Pokémon threw attacks at each other and dodged so swiftly. This three way battle went on for about five more minutes before finally, Tepig won, Snivy and Oshawott lay collapsed on the ground, fainted. Bianca and Black returned their Pokémon while Cheren let Tepig climb onto his shoulder.

"Still, I can't believe we were really close to not getting Pokémon at all this year!" Bianca started again after all Pokémon had been either returned or picked up. …What do they mean?

"Yeah I know! It's bad enough that all the kids in Unova have to wait three years longer to get their Pokémon than any other region's kids thanks to some overprotective parents in the Pokémon league." Black ranted.

"Let's just be happy we got our starters before Professor Juniper ran out of them." Cheren shrugged, and they began to walk towards the exit of the town. What does he mean?

"Yeah! We got the last ones!" Bianca cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

…What?

Not caring anymore if they see me or not, I bolted towards professor Juniper's lab, barging through the front door. She was standing up, grabbing her lab coat from her chair about to leave the lab, but as soon as she saw me, she stopped.

"White." She started, voice emotionless. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that professor, but something was wrong with my alarm clock, and I didn't wake up until ten minutes ago, so I-" I was nervously rambling, so unlike my shy nature.

"They're gone, White." I was thankful professor Juniper stopped me, but I froze up.

"Who's gone?" I asked cautiously, fearing the answer I already knew was coming.

"The starter Pokémon. They're all gone, White." I blinked twice.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Not any Pokémon? Because, if it wasn't a traditional Unova starter, I would be okay with that-"

"White..."

"I mean, I would be fine about you lending me a Pokémon and poke ball, and then I could go catch one by myself-"

"White."

"Then I could come return your Pokémon and we'd all-"

"White!" Professor Juniper snapped, breaking me out of my rambling again. "You know you can't start your Pokémon journey unless you have a certified Unova league starter. I'm sorry. You're just going to have to wait until next year. Maybe then you won't be late and get here on time so you can pick up your Pokémon and leave for your journey."

"…So that's it?" I asked flatly, shoulders sagging.

"I'm afraid so."

"There's nothing I can do? No other Pokémon you can give me?"

"No. Sorry, White."

….I can't believe it.

"Oh." I paused, turning towards the now closed door behind me. "Sorry." My face fell and I started towards the door sadly. My hand was on the golden doorknob, about to turn it.

"Um…White?" Professor Juniper asked timidly, which was so unlike herself moments ago. I turned slowly, my hand still on the doorknob. "Maybe there is….just _one_ Pokémon for you to take left." She started nervously, suddenly disappearing into the backroom. I could feel the light return to my eyes as I turned around completely. Why would she say there were no more, if there really was one left? Is it a different certified Unova starter? I don't think so, I haven't heard of any new changes… She came back with a poke ball in her hands and set it in my palm, gently. There was a moment of silence. "Alright, don't just stand there, let him out!" Professor Juniper encouraged excitedly. I smiled gently and threw the poke ball up in the air, the familiar red light shooting out. Catching the poke ball effortlessly, I watched as a small, familiar Pokémon replaced the red laser light. He was over all green, with a beige stomach and yellow lining, with a leaf on the tip of his tail. His bored brown eyes stared at me with a hint of uncertainty, before he looked to professor Juniper. "Now, Snivy, this is White, White, this is Snivy." I blinked in confusion now. Why did she say she didn't have a Pokémon left if she had a perfectly normal Snivy? Though… he does seem a little smaller than normal. I could feel his bored eyes on me again, before turning and staring at the ground. I eyed him curiously, and was surprised to find slight depression in his eyes. Professor Juniper sighed. "I thought this would happen. See White, this Snivy isn't meant to be a certified Unova starter Pokémon, because he's been deemed uncooperative and unemotional. Not only that, but I'm sure you noticed he's smaller than normal Snivy. He's been an outcast among other Pokémon because of this." Outcast? "I hoped that when we brought him here today, he'd show some response, but none. None of the trainers picked him anyway; they always went for the other Snivy." As she explained this, Snivy turned away, hurt, and walked away slowly. What is she talking about? Depression and hurt is not unemotional! "I'm sorry White; you'll have to wait until next year…" She trailed. I wasn't even paying attention to her anymore; staring at Snivy's back concerned. Oh, I get it. She's testing me! She has to be. One look at her told me she wasn't.

"Professor Juniper, when you look at Snivy, what do you see?" I asked, shocking professor Juniper and Snivy out of their thoughts.

"Like I said before, an uncooperative, unemotional Pokémon." She shrugged easily. I frowned as Snivy's face fell, and suddenly felt a small rage race though my blood like never before. I don't get it, I'm the shy one… where is all this rage coming from?

"How could you say that?" I whispered angrily. She frowned at me.

"Because it's true."

"It's _not_ true, professor Juniper." I hissed back, standing straighter and holding my ground, waiting for the oncoming argument that Professor Juniper was known for. But the argument never came. She stared at me with a completely blank face. From the corner of my eye, I saw Snivy's head snap back up and he turned to me, shocked.

"Explain." She demanded in monotone. I faltered a little at this, but one look at Snivy's lonely eyes that now help a light of hope gave me my courage back. I gulped slightly before continuing.

"You said he was an outcast to other Pokémon because of his size, right?" She only nodded. "You may see him as unemotional, and honestly, I don't know how you can, but when I see him the first thing that I see is a Pokémon that's been alone for most of his life." I could feel my voice get softer as I turned to the poor Snivy. I walked over to him and knelt beside him. I opened my arms slightly, and he jumped right into them, holding on for dear life. I wrapped my arms around him as we both let a tear fall down our cheeks. It hurt to see a Pokémon treated like this.

He was alone.

He was an outcast.

…Just like me.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Snivy." I cried gently as he pulled back to look at me. The look he was giving me made me feel like he was saying: Neither do you. We smiled at each other, until professor Juniper coughed awkwardly. We turned to her to see she was smiling, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Just like her parents." I heard her faintly mutter under her breath. "White, thanks for that, really. I've been trying to find a trainer that would give this Snivy the love it always deserved, but none of the trainers that came by this year wanted him, or were capable of filling in that gap. Until you came in. Don't worry, I saw how Snivy was feeling as soon as he was brought in, and I can't believe the Pokémon league for labeling him like that, but I had to make sure you would be ready, and the right trainer for Snivy. And you are. Just Like I thought you were." She explained, nodding to herself. I stood up with Snivy still in my arms as she approached both of us. "You already have Snivy's poke ball, but you'll be needing these too." She handed me a red pokedex and a black Xtransceiver. I smiled up at her brightly, Snivy doing the same.

"Thanks professor!" I thanked happily, smile still wide. She nodded, but looked kind of sheepish.

"Um…there's something else I have to confess, White…" She trailed nervously. Snivy and I cocked our heads to the side innocently. "Um… I have all the other trainers waiting for me on route one, and we're late!" She rushed in. "Do you mind coming along? We're going to learn how to effectively catch a Pokémon." I frowned, but shook my head.

"No, I don't mind at all, but…" I trailed uncertainly.

"Yeah?" She asked, still nervous.

"Was that what you were really going to say?" She flinched.

"Um no… what I was really going to say…." We both waited for her. "…Was um…. I…might have…. Sabotaged your alarm clock this morning." She explained, pausing every so often. I felt like I went blank.

"What?"

"I wanted this test to work out! So I _had_ to make you the last one here, making you believe there were no other Pokémon. Sorry, but-"

"No, that's not what I'm confused about. I'm okay with that, and you had a right too." I interrupted quickly. "But what I want to know is… how'd you get into my house?" She visibly relaxed.

"Oh, that's easy. I have an extra key from your parents. They gave me one before they went on there… vacation… just in case something went wrong." She explained. I think it was my imagination… but there was a slight downcast of her eyes when she said vacation. But then I blinked and it was gone. "Well! We _are_ late, so let's get going-" Suddenly three people burst through the door as Professor Juniper grabbed for her coat.

"Professor Juniper, what's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting!" The familiar voice of Black rang out in my ears. They noticed me and sent a look of disgust my way, to which I started to shrink back, but then Snivy looked up at me and stared at me through comforting, encouraging eyes. I smiled gently at him and stopped shrinking back, standing a little straighter. They frowned before seeing what was in my arms.

"Oh, you got the runt everyone was talking about?" Cheren asked not too nicely. Snivy himself started to shrink back in my arms. I tightened my grip on him in a comforting way, before he looked up at me in thanks and smiled lightly.

Baby steps, baby steps.

"Figures. The outcasts go together." Bianca snickered as if professor Juniper wasn't even there. The other two joined her lightly before professor Juniper decided to do something about it.

"I will not have things like that said in my lab. They are rude and disrespectful, and are not tolerated by any other trainers. You _are_ trainers now, so you have to respect each other." She scolded, frowning angrily at their behavior. I was already used to it though, but that didn't mean it didn't faze me. They sighed and nodded, but I knew they weren't going to respect me. They would never, unless something outrageous happened. "Now apologize."

"Sorry White." They said, not looking at me. I averted my eyes, but one look from professor Juniper told me to say something in response.

"….Okay." I mumbled lowly, but loud enough for the others to hear. Professor Juniper rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Kids, now let's get going-" She suddenly dropped a pokedex from her belt and it landed on the TV remote on her table.

"-In other news, the Rogue Johto and Hoenn Champions are still on the run." Everyone remained silent while we listened. The news of the rogue champions got out a week ago, starting with something about a school, but no one knew the details. They wouldn't even give us the names, appearances, or any clues as to who these champions are, so how are we expected to help find them? They haven't even told us why they're being arrested! "The reasons to their arrest are still being withheld from the public and even the branches of the Pokémon league itself!" Well, that was surprising. The people arresting them don't know _why _they're arresting them? "Because of this, the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh branches have refused to cooperate with this arrest. Without any other information to go on, it's likely we may never find those Champions-"

"Got that right." Black nodded in agreement. We all couldn't help but nod with him.

"I've been trying to convince our branch to refuse cooperation, too." Professor Juniper sighed, shaking her head now.

"WHAT?" Bianca, Black, and Cheren yelled, shocked. I frowned at them.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked quietly. They turned their bug-eyed stares to me.

"You can't be serious." Cheren tried. The professor and I blinked at him.

"They're criminals!" Bianca tried to argue.

"But we have no idea _what _exactly they did. They could be innocent for all we know, and it wouldn't be right to arrest them if there's no reason." Professor Juniper explained. The three shocked trainers looked on in understanding.

"That's reasonable… I guess." Black thought out loud. Bianca and Cheren nodded once.

"-Wait! This just in, breaking information to their identities has been revealed!" We stared at the screen in shock. "The Pokémon of the champions have just been sent to us! The Johto champion's Pokémon consist of a Charizard, an Armaldo, a Sceptile, a Luxray, a Dusclops, and a Glalie."

"Sounds like a pretty strong team." Cheren commented.

"With unique Pokémon." Professor Juniper added.

"It's funny; I don't think any of those are Johto Pokémon, either." Bianca snorted.

"-The Hoenn champion's Pokémon consist of a Swampert, a Ninetails, a Manectric, a Banette, an Absol, and-" The female reported paused, eyes widening in shock. "A-and a Rayquaza." Everyone in the lab froze. "If you have any news concerning these Pokémon, please contact the Pokémon league special task force at-" Professor Juniper turned off the television grimly.

"R-rayquaza?" Bianca asked in disbelief.

"Let's just hope we don't run into them yet, right?" Professor Juniper smiled, trying to ease our discomfort that two _strong _possible criminals could be encountered at anytime. "NOW! Let's move!" She exclaimed, shoving us out of her lab. Our ears were immediately filled with yelling.

"I'M TELLING YOU, THIS IS THE UNOVA REGION!" A feminine voice roared from not too far away.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOT!" A deeper voice bellowed back from where the first voice was coming from. We turned the corner of the lab to see a boy, slightly pale, with blond hair and light blue eyes, wearing loose black pants, a dark blue belt, a dark blue shoulder bag, dark blue and black sneakers, black goggles on his head, and a black t-shirt with a dark blue half circle going around his neck and half way to his shoulders, with two dark blue rounded rectangles on the sides, along with black fingerless gloves and a dark blue patch on the back of the palms of them. The boy looked our age, thirteen, and was yelling at a girl that looked about eleven. She had black hair, pulled into two straight ponytails that almost reached her waist, slightly tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, a black-ish grey-ish bandana wrapped around her head with an orange Poke ball symbol on the side, orange belt, orange basketball shorts with black rectangles going down the sides, orange and black striped socks that went half-way up her calf, like my socks, and orange and black sneakers. Her shirt was almost identical to the boy's, but where it was dark blue on his, it was orange on hers, and also wore black fingerless gloves, but with orange patches instead of dark blue. They both had six poke balls of different types on their belts.

"It is!" She hissed back.

"It's not!" He growled at her.

"But it has to be!" Her voice was raised again.

"That's what you said two regions ago!" His voice's volume was raised to match hers.

"But it has to be this one!" She tried to argue. "It has to be this time." She lowered her tone when she said this. Turning my head, I looked to see the reactions of the professor and Black, Bianca, and Cheren, only to find them watching in amusement. I frowned, before deciding to do something about it.

"U-um, excuse me?" I asked quietly when there was a tense silence over the two. They blinked out of their glares and turned to me, kind of surprised. "D-do you guys need any help?" I stuttered again.

"Stuttering White." Bianca snickered, with the other two joining her, but they did it lowly so the professor wouldn't hear. The girl narrowed her eyes at them slowly, before focusing back on me and smiling, glare forgotten.

"Yes, actually, thanks! Could you tell us what region we're in?" She asked, smiling widely. I have a feeling she does that a lot.

"Five bucks it's NOT Unova." The boy muttered, smirking. She sent a glare at him and turned back to me hopefully.

"This is Nuvema town, in the Unova region." Her smile grew wider, if that was possible, and she spun around to face the boy.

"IN. YOUR. FACE!" She laughed, dancing around in victory. He smirked smugly.

"It's okay. You owed me five bucks anyway from our last bet, and five before that bet." She stopped in her dance and glared.

"Sometimes, I really hate you…"

"Love you too." He shrugged, still smirking smugly. She punched him in the arm playfully before spinning around to us.

"Thanks a lot…um…" She trailed awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, White." I filled in for her. She smiled back.

"White. Thanks! My name's-" Suddenly, Cheren's voice cut off her own.

"How do you not know what region you're in?" He asked, a tone of suspicion to it.

"Well, you see, we're from Sinnoh. We've been trying to get to this region by a ferry, and well… we've been getting off at the wrong stops… Last one was Oblivia." The boy easily explained. "We kept getting off at the wrong region because this one," He jabbed a finger at the girl, who was now narrowing her eyes at him, "Kept thinking we were there."

"It all looked the same to me." She muttered under her breath, frowning.

"…So, how'd you get here to Unova? Or to Nuvema town? I don't remember there being a ferry service to this town." Bianca asked, suspicious like Cheren.

"Well-" The girl was cut off again, but this time by professor Juniper.

"What are you talking about Bianca? They obviously came through the ferry service going through the small island next to here. Right?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Wow, how'd you know?" The girl asked, kind of shocked.

"That was dumb question." The boy mumbled in response. The girl just glared at him again, before turning back to Professor Juniper.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know, because you're from a different region, but my name is Professor Juniper! I'm the chief Pokémon professor of the Unova region!" They both nodded in reply.

"And I'm Black! This is Bianca, and that's Cheren!" Black introduced, kind of enthusiastic. Bianca and Cheren nodded to the two, who nodded back again. The girl turned to me.

"And you're White." She smiled at me, I guess realizing I hadn't said anything in a while. I smiled shyly back.

"What are your names?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Well, I'm Indigo, and this is Orange." The boy, now known as Indigo, replied smoothly.

"Nice to meet you two." Professor Juniper smiled, sticking her hand out for them to shake. Orange blinked and shook hands with ease, Indigo following up afterwards. Well… their names certainly explain their colors.

"So, Indigo, Orange, what Pokémon do you guys have?" Cheren asked after they shook hands. Orange and Indigo turned to each other and blinked once, before turning back to us.

"We don't have any Pokémon." They replied in sync. Our faces scrunched up in confusion.

"Sure you do," Black started, "Indigo, you have one ultra ball, one luxury ball, one quick ball, and three poke balls."

"And you Orange, have a poke ball, two great balls, two ultra balls, and a master ball, of all things." Bianca added in. They frowned at us.

"No, you see we have these empty poke balls on our belt-" Indigo was interrupted by Orange, finishing his sentence.

"-To capture Zoroark, the master of illusions, when we run into him."

"…What?" Professor Juniper asked after all of us fell into a shocked silence.

"We came to Unova to find Zoroark," Indigo started, "And we came to capture him."

Nearly a minute of silence went by before Bianca, Cheren, and Black broke out in hysterical laughter.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Indigo asked, turning to Orange in confusion. She shrugged, frowning.

"Z-z-zoroark?" Bianca laughed. That only made Orange's frown deeper.

"Haha, good luck with that!" Black added, laughing like her.

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked, confused. There was about thirty seconds of awkward silence.

"Zoroark, is like you said, the master of illusions." Professor Juniper started to explain.

"No one's found him in existence… ever. And believe me, people have tried._ Many_ people." Cheren tried as well.

"That's not true. Someone had to find him, or see him to know he exists." Orange shrugged.

"Yes, that may be true… but still, the chances of finding Zoroark are really slim. You'd be spending a lot of time on this search." Professor Juniper added.

"Oh well." Indigo shrugged. "We're ready to look high and low for him. And besides, we have the time to spare. Why not?"

"Are you serious?" Bianca asked, backpedaling a little. They nodded at her.

"Why?" I asked quietly, completely confused as to why even after they heard this, they weren't going to give up as many before them did.

"Well, let's just say… it's personal." Orange smiled at me. Like before, I could've sworn a dark look flashed across her face as she said this, but when I blinked, it was gone.

My mind must be playing tricks on me today.

"Well, I admire your determination, I'll give you that." Professor Juniper sighed, smiling. "Why don't you two come with us to this demonstration? It's about capturing Pokémon, and I think you guys might want to look on."

"Sure, okay." Indigo smiled, nodding.

"Good! Now, let's get going! We're late!" Professor Juniper exclaimed, shoving us all forward towards route one.

If anyone turned around that day and saw the orange poster on the wall behind us advertising the Indigo Plateau,

It would've changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short. But I had to put out something! And plus, it seemed right to end the chapter here for some reason! So, review to tell me what you think! <strong>

**Marina: I'll tell you what I-**

**Not now Marina! I have a story to write! See ya soon! (Hopefully)**

**~Kioku7**


	2. Liberation, Gangs, and Thunderstorms?

**...Hey guys...**

**Marina: ...I don't even want to talk to you right now.**

**I know... I know...**

**Aaron: Any particular reason you were gone _this_ time?**

**...More computer malfunctions... A full server wipe out... loosing everything I'd written so far for like the third time...**

**Marina:..._And?_**

**And...and... *Sighs* Okay... I'll admit it... I lost my muse...**

**Aaron and Marina: YOU. DID. _WHAT!_**

**I did... for a _long _while. I just got so tired of writing the same thing over, and over, and over again, that it just sort of... left... BUT NO WORRIES! A certain little book I got just completely renewed it, and it's not going anywhere this time!**

**Marina: Good. Now, since YOU were gone so long, you get to do the disclaimer:**

**That's seems fair, I guess:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! Only the ocs you see in it!**

* * *

><p>"So, I'm curious. How old are you guys?" Bianca asked on our way to route one.<p>

"I'm thirteen." Indigo shrugged easily, not a missed beat in his step.

"Cool, us too!" Black smiled, giving Indigo a thumbs up.

"What about you, Orange?" I asked her, as everyone was still wrapped up in Indigo's answer. Now the others paid attention. She shrugged, like Indigo had. The next thing she said stopped all of us except herself and Indigo from walking on.

"Same."

They continued walking for about ten seconds, completely obvious, until they realized we weren't next to them anymore and turned around, confused.

"Hey, what are you guys-" Indigo was interrupted by Professor Juniper, Black, Cheren, and Bianca.

"YOU'RE THIRTEEN?" They yelled, shocked, while I just continued to stare, wide eyed and jaw near the ground. Snivy looked at us, confused, while Orange narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes…Why? How old do think I was?" She asked, eyeing us all carefully. No one answered for a while, so I decided to suck it up and try to make a good impression on the people we just met.

"About eleven." Indigo snickered quickly, so Orange elbowed him not too gently in the ribs.

"She gets that a lot." He explained sourly, rubbing his probably bruised ribs. She smiled smugly at her work, before nodding at his statement.

"So, where else have you guys been?" Cheren asked, distracting Indigo from his pain.

"Oh, you see we've been-" The boys distanced themselves a little from us, so Bianca decided to start a new conversation.

"So, Orange, no offense, but… why does it-" From the corner of my eye I noticed Indigo stop shot in his sentence. "-Halloween-" And now they both froze up and stopped walking, which resulted in everyone else stopping too. Indigo sent Orange a wary look, while Orange herself was blank, but there was nothing denying the slight twitch that shook her form. "-Threw up on you?"

The next events happened oh so quickly, I don't think I caught everything.

After Bianca said this, Orange's hand shot downwards, to which Indigo caught it with his own hand quickly. While Orange blinked rapidly, probably trying to figure out what her hand came in contact with, Indigo started swinging their hands back and forth widely.

"-And we are having a good time, right Orange?" He asked, finishing his sentence from before. She blinked once, before nodding, sending him a grateful look. He nodded and smiled back. There was another silence among the group. Indigo noticed our stares quite quickly. "…She's also been told that… a lot… and she doesn't like it much." He explained. I nodded in understanding, feeling a small twinge of envy that when Orange was feeling bad, at least Indigo was there to help her. The others gaped, not knowing what to say.

"So, White, what about you? What's up?" Orange asked, pulling Indigo along which triggered everyone to start walking again. I blinked at her, confused.

"…What about me?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"What's your life story? I haven't heard much from you, and I'm really curious." I blinked twice at her.

…I've never been asked that question, before…

Actually, I've never really been asked a personal question before- …

I looked down at Snivy nervously, who gave me an encouraging smile, urging me to speak up. Unfortunately, Bianca answered for me.

"Oh, you don't really want to know about White," She waved off. Orange frowned.

"Actually, I do, which is why I asked _White _and not you." She replied easily, before turning to me, "Sorry about that, you were saying?" I was interrupted again, and both Orange and I twitched in annoyance.

"Why do you want to know about the outcast of the city?" Bianca asked, slightly disgusted. I turned to see Professor Juniper was gone.

"Where's Professor Juniper?" I asked, looking around the group.

"If you weren't so clueless," Black started,

"Or stupid," Cheren added, laughing.

"You would know she went on ahead, she didn't want the other trainers waiting much longer." Black finished, fist bumping with Cheren. Indigo and Orange slowed to a walk, a look of discomfort on their faces.

"Outcast?" Indigo repeated, trying to bring the topic back in.

Oh, great.

Now they're going to know what I am and abandon me, too. I really thought I was starting to make friends with not only them, but with Bianca, Cheren, and Black too! But of course, as soon as Professor Juniper is out of sight…

"Yeah, outcast. Her parents abandoned her five years ago in the city. She's obviously too stupid to have anyone around her to be her friend." Bianca explained, giggling. Snivy protested in my arms, trying to defend me, but was silenced with a quick glare from Cheren's Tepig. I turned away, already used to what happened next.

"And you call her an outcast because of that?" I heard Orange's voice ask lowly.

"Yup. We treat her like one too, because she is one." Black shrugged, saying it like it was the easiest explanation in the world.

"Come on, guys, let's catch up and leave this looser behind, we don't want to be more late to Professor Juniper's orientation." Cheren laughed, before I heard footsteps running away.

There they go…

"Well, it's just me and you now Snivy." I sighed, looking down at him. He stared at me for a second, before smiling and gesturing I look behind me. Turning, I found one of the greatest shocks of my life.

Indigo and Orange were _still_ there!

…Oh. They probably want to get their jabs in too. Everyone does, eventually…

"White." Indigo's voice broke me out of my memories.

"You guys are going to make fun of me before leaving too, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I stared at the ground next to my feet.

Shock number two:

"No." My head snapped up as I stared at the two of them.

"…No?" I asked them, but mostly myself, out loud.

"No." Orange repeated, shaking her head.

"…So, you're going to beat me up."

"No." Indigo replied now.

"…No." I frowned, confused. "So…what are you still doing here?" They looked at me like I was crazy.

Not like I haven't gotten those stares before…

"What are we still doing here?" Orange asked, becoming more outraged by the second. Oh, okay, here comes the beat down, right?

"White, those guys just bullied you, and you think we're here to add fuel to the fire?" Indigo asked, shocked.

"Well…yeah." Was my pathetic reply. "...If you heard something shattering right now, I think it was my heart." Orange commented meekly.

"Orange." Indigo sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"No, I'm serious! That has to be the most depressing thing I've heard in a while."

"True that." Indigo nodded. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"In fact, it's _so _heartbreaking and depressing, that we're going to have to travel with you now to show you that life is better than that." Orange smiled slyly.

"Mhhmmm, we must show you how awesome and not depressing it can be." Indigo nodded again, the same smile on his face.

Wait... What?

"So... you guys are going to travel with me?"

"No doubt about it." Indigo shrugged.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." Orange shrugged like Indigo. I could feel a small smile form on my lips on their own.

"Oh...Okay." I blinked cluelessly.

"Now come on! We're going to be late!" Orange encouraged, grabbing our wrists and dragging us forward.

"Because I'm sure any of us need a lesson about capturing Pokémon." Indigo sighed, rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but agree with that, I'm sure professor Juniper has told us how to capture a Pokémon about a million times. Pretty soon, we saw a whole group of trainers leaving a clearing up ahead, Professor Juniper standing to the side. She turned to see the four of us approaching.

"Hello again White, Snivy, Indigo, and Orange!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." We nodded back.

"Well, I just finished giving a lecture on capturing Pokémon to the rest of the trainers. I would give you guys the same lecture, but I don't think you need it, seeing as you've probably heard the same lecture five times White. And if you two are going to catch Zoroark, you should already know everything there is to capturing Pokémon, am I right?" Professor Juniper asked knowingly.

"You hit it spot on." Indigo nodded again.

"Good! Now, I've got to get going again, I told the other trainers I'd meet them in Accumula Town soon. I expect to see you there too. Bye!" Professor Juniper smiled once more before hurrying away.

"We'll see you soon!" Orange replied, waving.

"I'm so glad we don't have to listen to a capture lecture." Indigo sighed in relief.

"No kidding." I agreed quietly, nodding as we all watched Professor Juniper speed-walk out of sight.

"Well, we might as well get going. Come on, let's go start an adventure!" Orange cheered, fist in the air.

"Um, guys?" I asked nervously, not walking on like they had. The two of them turned around to me curiously.

"Yeah White?" Indigo asked with the same tone as his look.

"I know this is going to sound cheesy... and when I say cheesy, I mean really cheesy, but... Would you guys mind taking the first step onto route one together? To show that we started this journey together at the same time? Of course, if you don't want to do that, it's fine, but-" They were both suddenly next to me, Orange on my right and Indigo on m left. Both of them held onto my arm, the arm they were next to, and they smiled at me again.

"Ready?" Orange asked. I blinked, but nodded none the less. "Okay! One!"

"Two!" Indigo called from the other side.

"...Three?" I guessed after hearing them go silent.

"Go!" They called out in sync, and all three of us took a step forward.

"That was awesome!" Orange cheered, "Totally not cheesy."

"Well, maybe a little bit," Indigo added, smirking, "But still symbolic." I laughed shortly and smiled.

"You could say that." Snivy nodded in agreement.

"_Now_ we can start our adventure!" Orange declared, pulling us forward. "Come on; let's go see what Pokémon are in the area!" We traveled on-ward in a comfortable silence.

"So, White," Indigo started with a curious tone again, "Are you going to go into gym battles or Pokémon contests?" I blinked twice in confusion.

"Pokémon contests? Here in Unova?" I asked, confused. Orange gasped dramatically.

"They don't have Pokémon contests in Unova? Ooohhhh, some of our coordinator friends back home are gonna be pissed!" She laughed at the end. Indigo and I joined in on the laughter as well. Oh, bite us, Orange has infectious laughter! "Wait, so that means you'll go fighting gym leaders, right?" She asked excitedly. I nodded confidently.

"Momma always liked battles, and she was so strong that it inspired me to battle too. Papa... didn't like battles much... but Momma said he was strong." I smiled sadly in memory. When I registered the silence around me did I realize what I just said. "O-oh, sorry about that," I stuttered in apology. Great, now they'll think I'm a depressed train wreck or something! "I didn't mean t-to bring that up."

"No need for apology," Indigo shrugged nonchalantly, "Trust me, if I could talk about my parents, I think I would all of the time."

"Me too." Orange agreed, nodding and smiling. I couldn't help but be curious.

"Sorry to ask, but..._ If _you could talk about your parents?"

"Oh, uh... well, let's just say we don't have very happy-go-lucky childhoods." Indigo explained, smiling reassuringly.

"The opposite of, actually." Orange added.

"O-oh. Sorry to bring it up then... It must be hard to talk about."

"White, you need to stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong. But as for the other part: yeah, you got that right." Indigo laughed as if this was an inside joke. I nodded once more, making a mental note to work on apologizing.

"But back to the subject," Orange started, "You're going into battling! That's so cool! I know you'll do great, I have a good feeling about you." I flushed at the praise.

"T-thanks Orange." Great, I'm stuttering again.

"No problem White!" She grinned back.

"Oh hey look, I think we're here." Indigo pointed out as we started to see the outlines of buildings. Not a minute later, we were in Accumula town. On our way in, we passed a poke center, to which professor Juniper was standing in front of, looking troubled.

"Professor Juniper?" I asked hesitantly. She shot up, shaken from deep thought.

"White! Snivy! Indigo! Orange! You're all okay!" She exclaimed, smiling in relief. We all shared a look.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Indigo asked. Professor Juniper grew troubled again.

"This poke center is filled with the trainers that left before you. They were all defeated by what they claim was a gang, and now their Pokémon are in critical condition. The nurses say that everyone should pull out and make a great recovery...but still..." The professor frowned.

"A gang? I don't think we saw anyone else on the route professor." Orange frowned as well.

"Snivy. Sniv." Snivy agreed, shaking his head.

"That's weird. Black, Bianca, and Cheren said the same too; they came to town a few minutes ago unharmed, thank goodness. I didn't see anything either... This is strange..." Professor Juniper trailed in thought. Suddenly, her Xtransciever when off. She plucked it out of her lab coat with ease. "Hello?"

"Professor Juniper, come quickly! There are strange weather patterns going on in Nuvema town! Citizens are reporting an unknown black object in the center of a storm cloud. Some are even claiming it's a Pokémon!" I recognized the voice to be one of Professor Juniper's assistants.

"What? Are you serious? I'll be there as soon as I can." The professor informed before shutting the Xtransciever. "I have to go guys, I'll see you soon!" She called before running off in the direction she just came from.

"That was odd..." I trailed quietly. "...A black Pokémon in a storm cloud?" Orange, Snivy, and Indigo nodded in agreement as we watched Professor Juniper run out of sight for the second time that day. Suddenly, we started to hear loud voices around us.

"It sounds like it's coming from the plaza!" A citizen not so far away from us exclaimed to the others. We followed him to another large crowd, where we ran into the other three unharmed trainers from Nuvema town. They were at the front of the crowd when Cheren spotted us coming. At first, I thought he was going to shoo us away, but instead-

"Guys, come here a second!" He called, gesturing to stand up front with them. I followed Indigo through the crowd, who was following Orange. We stood next to the other three a minute later, turning to the source of all this commotion. A row of people dressed as knights were standing in the middle of the grassy plaza, a flag on each end of the line. One of the knights in the middle stepped forward and then to the side, letting a man with long green hair and odd robes step through.

"My name is Ghetsis." He started with a deep voice. "I am here representing Team Plasma." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Indigo tense slightly, and Orange clench her fists. I wasn't the only one that noticed, Snivy did too. We shared a confused look, before turning our attention back to the man named Ghetsis. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk about Pokémon liberation."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What'd he say?" These kinds of comments swept through the crowd. Ghetsis waited patiently for the crowd to quiet down, pacing to the other end of the plaza.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth?" Silence settled into the crowd now. "Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume this is the truth?" Ghetsis returned to the center of the plaza. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I'm saying?" He looked directly at our group. "You two, who are watching with such hateful glances, can you say I'm not right?" I realized with a start he was talking to Orange and Indigo, who were still tense as ever. After a still moment, both looked away, silently growling. Ghetsis smirked at this. "See? Even children can sense when things aren't right." Now Ghetsis paced to the opposite side of the plaza, standing almost directly in front of us. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" He returned to the middle of the plaza for the second time, but not before eyeing us for a split second. "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon be equals! Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." And with that, Ghetsis stepped back in line with the knights. The two on the ends of their formation came forward and picked up the flags that were placed, before all of them left the plaza and town in a formation around Ghetsis. After they were gone, the crowd began talking again.

"About that speech... what do you think we should do?" An old man asked from the edge of the crowd.

"Liberate the Pokémon?" A younger man asked from the opposite end, "That's not even possible." With those words, the crowd dispersed.

"...What do you guys think?" Bianca asked warily, frowning upset.

"That man was right from before, liberating all of the Pokémon is virtually impossible." Cheren frowned as well.

"Oh no," Indigo snorted, "Liberating the Pokémon is _very _possible, especially with the right technology and plans."

"Do you agree with Team Plasma then?" Black asked, tilting his head.

"No way. Their saying to liberate all Pokémon. What if the Pokémon want to stay with their trainers, though? There are so many trainers with strong bonds to Pokémon out there... I don't think liberating them all is the best idea." Indigo explained swiftly.

"But if the Pokémon wanted to stay with their trainers... wouldn't they stay without the poke ball?" Bianca asked, confused.

"N-not in all cases." I started quietly, like normal, "In some situations, the poke ball is the tangible form of the bond between trainer and Pokémon... if the poke ball is destroyed... then that means their partnership would be broken as well..." I tried to explain. Unexpectedly, I didn't get any annoyed snaps back.

"You could see it in that way," Cheren agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "And besides, I don't think we should trust those guys."

"That's true... almost every bad guy organization we've ever learned about was named 'Team' something. I think we should be careful of them." Black added.

"And we should watch out for that gang the other trainers mentioned, the one that wiped them all out... Who would do such a thing, and why for that matter?" Bianca asked, still confused, before shrugging. "Well, we have to get going; we'll see you later guys!" She called before dragging Black and Cheren off.

"Bye." All four of us waved. I looked down at Snivy.

"Snivy?" He looked back up at me. "...Do you want to be liberated?" I asked nervously. What if he said yes? Well, I knew what'd I do, even though it'd hurt me. I would let Snivy go, there's no doubt about that. I would do it, even if it killed me inside. Snivy smiled at me and shook his head.

"Snivy sniv sniv snivy sniv." He explained in poke talk. Although I wasn't fluent in the language, I-

"Your Pokémon..." A new voice interrupted my thoughts. We turned to see a boy our age with long, light green hair in a straight ponytail. He wore a black and white base-ball cap, as well as a white dress shirt with sleeves going to his elbows, the buttons open at the top and bottom. His inner shirt was black, and those sleeves were only a couple more inches longer than the white sleeves. He wore long brown pants, black sneakers, and had a wooden cube on a chain hanging off of a belt hoop. He also wore a black wristband on one arm, and gold, interlinking bangles on the other, a planetary necklace hanging in front of his shirt. "Just now it was saying-" His eyes flickered up to mine and I saw they were a deep sky blue. He paused and I blinked at him. "O-oh, sorry. I should introduce myself first, shouldn't I?" He asked, laughing slightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess." I laughed lightly along, shrugging. He smiled brightly back.

"Okay then, my name is N... May I ask who you are?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"I-I'm White, and this is Snivy." I replied, raising Snivy up a little in my arms when he was mentioned. "These are my friends, Indigo and Orange." I looked at them when I said their names.

"Yo." Indigo greeted, his hands behind his head in a laid back position.

"What's up?" Orange followed, smiling. N smiled back at them.

"Well, before I go on with what I was saying earlier, I have to ask you all what you thought of the speech earlier by Team Plasma." N explained. The three of us shared a confused look.

"Um...well... I don't think we know what we feel about it yet." I replied. "...It sure was a powerful statement, though." N nodded.

"That's what I thought too. I'm a trainer, but I can't help but find myself agreeing with them. I mean, are Pokémon really happy being captured and used like that?" Well, when you put it that way-

"It depends on which trainer they're caught by, N. Of course, no trainer is really the same, but there are tons of Pokémon trainers who love and care for their Pokémon, and said Pokémon care for them too." Orange stated.

"That's true," N nodded again, "But what about the other trainers?"

"Well, that's why this liberation movement is a double edged sword; it'd help and hurt everyone." Indigo shrugged.

"I see that too." N murmured before looking me straight in the eye. I had a weird, tugging feeling in my gut. "White, when you asked Snivy if he wanted to be liberated, what would you have done if he said he did?" I frowned slightly at the thought.

"...I would let him go to be happy, even if it killed me." I repeated, only out loud this time. Snivy smiled up at me again.

"Snivy sniv snivy. Snivy snivy sniv." He replied reassuringly.

"Thank Snivy." I whispered to him. He nodded back, still smiling. When I looked back at N, his eyes were clouded with what I guessed to be confusion.

"That's what I heard him saying earlier too, something along those lines at least. Right now he just said that he wouldn't leave his friend, so you have nothing to worry about. When did you get Snivy?" N asked curiously.

"Hehe...actually...about an hour ago?" I guessed. If N didn't looked confused before, the emotion was written across his face now.

"An hour ago and yet already such a strong bond..." He murmured again. "...White?"

"Yes N?"

"Would you mind battling me? I want to see how strong your bond is with Snivy." I turned to Snivy.

"What do you think Snivy?" Snivy replied by jumping out of my arms and taking a battle stance in front of me. "I'm taking that as a yes." I laughed lightly.

"White, is this your first battle?" Indigo asked curiously. I nodded, but was determined.

"Woohoo! This is so exciting! GO WHITE!" Orange cheered. "No offense N." She added quickly.

"None taken." He shook his head, smiling, and then turned to me again. "Is this really your first battle?"

"Y-yeah... and you?"

"This is my first battle as well." He smiled back. "Nervous?" He asked, slightly smirking.

"A little." I smiled back, standing a little taller like mom would've when she fought. N smiled again and nodded.

"Me too. Please come out Purrloin!" He called, sending the familiar cat Pokémon out of its poke ball.

"Ready Snivy?" I asked. Snivy only nodded in response.

"Alright, Purrloin, let's start with scratch!" N nodded to his Pokémon.

"Snivy, stop that scratch with a vine whip!" I commanded confidently. Snivy nodded and did as I said, the vine from his attack stopping Purrloin's paw right before it came down on him. "Now... toss!" I smiled. Snivy threw Purrloin in the air with his whip. "Snivy, let go." I frowned in concern. Snivy let go when Purrloin was up high. If I didn't want Purrloin to get really hurt, I would've let Snivy pull Purrloin down to earth. What I seemed to forget, though, is that Purrloin was a cat Pokémon. It turned around in mid-air and took a stance that would let if land harmlessly.

"Purrloin, use scratch on Snivy with your momentum!" N said in response to the situation.

"Snivy, vine whip to stop Purrloin!" I replied. Snivy's vines shot up into the air towards Purrloin.

"Oh no you don't! Cut through them!" N commanded. I waited until the vines were inches away from Purrloin's sharp claws. Snivy shot me a wary, waiting look.

"Spit the vines!" I exclaimed right before Purrloin cut through them. Thankfully, we made it in time, and Snivy's vines were untouched. But now, Purrloin was heading straight for Snivy, and the vines couldn't get in the way, unless- "Now use wrap!" The vines wrapped around Purrloin without missing a beat, stopping the cat Pokémon in midair once more. The good things about this position is that now Purrloin can't get its claws to the vines, and it was also a lower distance to the ground, so I could safely say- "Bring him down!" Snivy smirked and did as told; Purrloin collided with the ground and got up slowly before promptly fainting and falling over to the side. N nodded and returned the fallen Pokémon.

"Thanks Purrloin." Snivy nodded to himself in satisfaction and jumped back into my arms. I turned back to N. "I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." He murmured to himself in thought before looking at me. "Are you sure this is your first battle, White?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty sure." I nodded back shyly. N smiled back.

"You fought like a natural. I can see now that you and Snivy are really close, even if you've only been together for a short time." I blushed at the complement.

"Thank you N, you were really connected with your Purrloin too." I replied. He smiled and nodded when something in his pocket started ringing, coincidently just like Professor Juniper, except this time it was just a cell phone. N took one look at the screen before sighing and silencing the phone.

"Unfortunately, I have to go take care of something. I'll be seeing you four soon." N smiled, but there was a hint of annoyance to it.

"How are you sure?" I asked timidly. His smile widened.

"One doesn't just forget about someone like you, White." He said, slightly shaking his head with his eyes closed gently. Blue eyes were staring into my own again. "We'll see each other again; of this, I'm certain. Goodbye White and good luck!" N called while walking away.

"You too N, see you soon!" I called back, waving. I couldn't help but watch him disappear out of sight from the corner of my eye as I faced Orange and Indigo, who had been silent so far. Finally looking at them, I was slightly taken aback by their smiles. "...What?"

"Oh_, nothing!"_ Indigo grinned, looking away.

"And now that you're paying attention instead of staring after N," Orange started teasingly, "I get to do this!" Warmth suddenly enveloped over me, and I registered Orange hugging me, being mindful of Snivy. I blinked in confusion. "Congratulations on winning your first battle White! It was amazing!" She cheered when she let me go. I blinked again before smiling gently.

"Thanks Orange."

"No problem!" She smiled widely. "You deserve it."

"So, White, do you know if there are any gyms in this town, or are we just moving ahead?" Indigo asked, eyeing the town around us.

"Um... I've only been here a couple times a long time ago, so I don't really know... Sorry, Indigo." I frowned. He shrugged in reply.

"No problem, we'll just get our Pokémon gym growlithe to tell us." Indigo said before turning expectantly to Orange. She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation before looking around.

"...There's no gym here." She replied after a minute. I think they could tell Snivy and I were confused by our facial expressions. "... I have a sixth sense for knowing where Pokémon gyms are..." Orange explained briefly.

"It's the weirdest thing," Indigo started, "Even though we don't battle, we'll just walk into a city and 'pop'! She'll know if there's a gym or not. It comes in handy with our trainer friends. We've all come to trust the sense, it hasn't been wrong so far." I nodded.

"Okay. Let's head off to the next city, then. But first, Snivy, do you need to rest up, or are you good to go?" I asked Snivy. He shook his head and gestured to the exit of the city. "Right, let's go." I nodded. We passed through the gate leading to route two.

"Wow." Orange gasped, looked at the screens of the gate as we walked through it. "Everything's so futuristic here."

"You should see some of the other cities. From what I've heard, they're look like they've been taken from fifty years in the future." I commented.

"Cool." Indigo added as we exited. The metal ramp met the grassy ground.

"So, this is route two." Orange looked around our surroundings as we walked.

"It's not much to look at." I frowned.

"Yeah, but it's sure different than Sinnoh." Indigo defended with a dazed smile as we looked around. Pretty soon we saw the outline of buildings again. "...Did we take a shortcut or something?" Indigo asked, confused.

"Nah, this route's relatively slow." I explained.

"How do you know so much about the routes?" Orange asked curiously.

"...My mom and dad would take me all over the region. We usually traveled in the routes, because they had pokedexes they needed to finish, so I don't really remember much of the cities. But I think I know the routes by heart." I explained shyly.

"That's good!" Indigo commented, "We won't get lost anymore. This smart one," He shrugged at Orange, "is a_ genius_ with road maps."

"Hey! You're pretty bad with them too!" She defended as we walked into the city. Snivy and I laughed lightly as they began arguing again, like before.

I have to admit... this is a better start than I ever dreamed it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>And close! Yes, the end of chapter two, and yet no Gym battles yet! BUT, Team plasma are in, and so is N. It's a start! I'll see you soon! <strong>

**I am NEVER putting hopefully at these anymore! No way. It will always be See ya soon, because I will! Promise!**

**Marina: Sure... Okay... Whatever you say...**

**I'm serious Marina! I'll get through this! **

**Aaron: Oookkkaayyy, but you'd _better_ be back soon, or we will torment you! **

**Somehow I don't doubt that...**

**Marina: Aannndd, working time for Kioku7! Bye everyone!**

**Aaron: See ya!**

**They're right, See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	3. Cilian, Cress, and Chili

**Ha! Told ya! **

**Marina: Yeah... 11:50 PM the next day, nice one.**

**Oh, shut up. **

**Aaron: AND it's a relatively short chapter. What do you have to say about _that?_**

**...Oh, whatever Aaron! I'm really proud of the battle sequence here! So, do the disclaimer!**

**Both: Uh-uh. You still have to do it.**

**..Fine...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon! Only the OCS! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Striaton city." Orange read off of one of the signs.<p>

"Well, tell us Pokémon gym Growlithe, is there a gym in this town?" Indigo asked. Orange sighed and looked around the city. Suddenly, she took off walking. Indigo followed after her wordlessly, which gave Snivy and I the hint to follow as well. Orange led us to a big building with a lot of colored glass windows.

"We're here." She stated, staring at the man waiting on the steps.

"White, Snivy, are you ready to go see the gym leaders?" Indigo asked, staring at the gym. I looked down at Snivy before both of us nodded. We approached the man waiting at the steps. When he saw us coming, he walked up to us.

"Are you looking for the gym leaders?" He asked.

"Gym _leaders_?" I asked curiously. The man nodded. "Then yes, I guess."

"Unfortunately, they aren't here right now. They could be in the Trainers' school. If you want to challenge them, please go find them. The Trainers' school is not far away from this gym." He explained.

"Alright, we will. Thank you!" I nodded, before walking away with Indigo and Orange. "Orange, you wouldn't happen to be a Growlithe for Trainer schools too, would you?" I asked.

"Sorry White, I can't help there." She shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"Indigo?" I tried. He only shook his head. "Okay, no worries. We'll just find this place the old fashion way."

"I don't like the old fashion way." Indigo frowned in irritation.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, this city isn't that big." I tried to ease.

"That's true, but still." He grumbled. We walked to the left of the gym and continued in that direction for a while.

"I spy, with my little eye... something that's not a trainer school." Orange sighed after five minutes."-Oh wait! Yes I do, yes I do! COME ON GUYS!" She cheered, running up the stairs to a particularly big building. Once inside, we were met with many desks and boards, as well as students with books here and there. An older man met us at the door.

"The Trainers' school exists to meet the demands of trainers who want to know more about Pokémon because they love them." He explained. We nodded and walked into the classroom area. Scanning the room, we saw a familiar person standing in front of the blackboard. We walked up to him.

"When a Pokémon is poisoned, its health is decreased while it's fighting..." Cheren read to himself. His eyes traveled to our direction and he noticed us. "Oh hey guys. Are you here looking for the gym leaders?"

"Yeah, do you know where they went?" Indigo asked.

"They came in here a few minutes ago talking about Pokémon types and conditions. I think you must've walked right past them." Cheren frowned. "Be careful of them, though, they're a tricky bunch."

"Thanks for the warning, Cheren." I nodded. He nodded back.

"It's the least I can do. Professor Juniper was right, now that we're all Pokémon trainers, we have to watch out for each other, you know?" He explained. I blinked in shock.

"U-uh. Yeah, I guess... Thanks again Cheren!" I nodded before dragging Indigo and Orange out of the school and towards the gym.

"Cheren seems nicer and more tolerable." Indigo commented as I dragged him.

"Yeah... Though I wonder what the change of heart was for..." I trailed in thought.

"White, we're about to pass the gym." Orange informed. I nodded, but didn't stop. "...White? Where are we going?" Orange asked curiously.

"The dreamyard. I want to go catch another Pokémon and train both Snivy and that Pokémon before I go fight the gym leaders," I explained.

"Good choice." Indigo nodded. We entered the dim dream forest and saw it was almost deserted. Well, deserted except for the Purrloin standing in the middle of the clearing. Snivy jumped out of my arms and approached it slowly. It watched him carefully, but relaxed. I blinked at it... it

looked so familiar...

"Hey wait," I murmured, and its attention was drawn over to me. "...Aren't you N's Purrloin?" I asked curiously, its eyes lit up and Purrloin nodded enthusiastically, trotting up to us. I knelt down to scratch it behind its ears, something to which it purred to in response. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked gently. Purrloin began to meow and it looked like it was explaining something to Snivy, who was nodding every few meows.

"...I think Purrloin got separated from N." Indigo guessed. Purrloin's attention snapped to him and it nodded enthusiastically again.

"Oh... Sorry Purrloin. Do you want to hang out with us until we find your trainer?" I asked it gently. It nodded again, jumping onto my shoulder and curling up comfortably. Snivy smiled and jumped into my arms again.

"Ha-ha, we came here so you could find a Pokémon to battle with, and we found N's Purrloin." Orange laughed lightly. Purrloin raised its head and stared at me questioningly.

"I came to find another Pokémon to fight with me and Snivy against the gym leaders." I explained to it. Purrloin perked up and jumped off of my shoulder, standing in front of me excitedly, tail whipping from side to side. Snivy smiled excitedly as well.

"Snivy snv sniv?" Snivy asked. Purrloin nodded.

"Really Purrloin? You'll fight on our side?" Purrloin nodded again. "Thanks Purrloin! Well... Let's get training then!" Snivy jumped out of my arms again and stood next to Purrloin, nodding. "Alright first, let's see what attacks you already know Purrloin..." I trailed, getting out my pokedex. "...Hmmm, okay, scratch, sand-attack, tackle, bite, crunch and...sandstorm? Is that even possible? How do you know that, boy?" I asked Purrloin, who the pokedex told me was a male, curiously. He simply smiled and blinked at me. "Well... that could come in handy then... Okay, let's start!" And for the next hour, we trained, getting a lot of helpful tips from Orange and Indigo, like battle positions and timing. "Okay, I think that's enough training! Let's go get healed up at the poke center, and then off to the gym, right guys?" I asked the two Pokémon.

"Snivy sniv!" Snivy nodded happily,

"Purrrrrrrloin!" Purloin purred in agreement. They both took their positions from before, Purrloin on my shoulder and Snivy in my arms.

"I think you guys are ready." Indigo nodded in approval.

"Mmm, you did really well in training." Orange added.

"Thank you guys. And thanks for the tips; I think they'll really help out!"

"Well, that's what we're here for." Indigo shrugged with a lazy smile. We walked out of the dreamyard and into the city, straight into the poke center. I gave Purrloin and Snivy to the nurse joy at the counter, who said they'll be rested up soon. Sitting on the couch, I sighed. Orange and Indigo joined me after five minutes. "So, we went around snooping for information." Indigo started slyly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Information?" I asked.

"On the gym leaders. It turns out there are three of them, triplets, each specializing in a different type; either fire, water, or grass." Orange explained. "The gym leader you go against is the gym leader that your starter Pokémon is weakest to."

"So... I'll be going against the fire type gym leader?" I guessed.

"Yup." Orange nodded.

"And we snooped around some more and found out the fire type gym leader only has two Pokémon, a Lillipup and a Pansear." Indigo added. I blinked at them.

"Wow guys... thanks for the information. You guys are good at getting that."

"That's what we're here for." Indigo repeated like before.

"So we thought the best course of action is to send out Snivy first against his Lillipup, because word is going around that that's who he's starting with. After Lillipup is down, you would send in Purrloin to deal with Pansear. That way, if Pansear is really strong like a lot of people are saying, both Purrloin and Snivy will get a go at him." Orange explained again. I blinked again and smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." They nodded and smiled at me.

"Good, because from the look of that nurse, it looks like it's time to go." Indigo gestured to the Nurse at the counter scanning the crowd in the lobby. True to his prediction, when the nurse saw us, she called us over and handed me Snivy and Purrloin, who took their usual positions.

"Thank you nurse Joy! Good bye!" I called as we left.

"Anytime kids!"

"Alright Growlithe, lead us back to the gym." Indigo nodded. Orange spun around and glared at him. "...What?"

"Stop calling me a Growlithe!" She snapped.

"Would you rather be called an Ursaring? I'm sorry, I forgot." Indigo smirked back. She growled at him before turning around and stomping away.

"Do you see what I've had to live with, White?" She asked in a teasing tone. I laughed shortly and nodded.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as you!" Indigo defended as we followed her through the city.

"HA! That's a laugh." She retorted without turning around. Orange came to a stop in front of the familiar tall building. We raced up the steps, and passed through the now-open doors. The same man that told us the gym leaders weren't here before walked up to us again.

"Hello! I'm Clyde! I'm the guide for trainers challenging a Pokémon gym. We appreciate your challenging of the gym. Please, take this to commemorate the occasion!" Clyde tossed us a bottle of water each. "Now, are you all challenging the gym, or?" He asked.

"Just me." I replied as Indigo and Orange looked around the gym.

"Okay then, good luck!" He nodded before returning to where he was waiting.

"Thank you." I nodded back. The three of us walked down the steps and approached a large red curtain with a fire symbol in it. On the floor, there were three large buttons, one for fire, grass, and water types each. We blinked at each other.

"...Um...?" Orange trailed in confusion. I shrugged in reply. Indigo was staring at the buttons in thought.

"What if we have to step on the buttons that are super effective, or least effective to the type on the curtain?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, but how do we know which one it is, super or least effective?" Orange asked in reply. Indigo shrugged.

"Well... We heard that you go against the gym leader that your Pokémon is least effective to, right?" I started, guessing, "So in theory, it's a super-effective test...And if there are three types...there are three tests like this... What do you guys think?"

"That makes sense." Indigo agreed, and Orange nodded along.

"So... alright, everyone grab a button!" I exclaimed happily, going to stand next to the fire button. Indigo stepped forward to the water button, and Orange skipped over to the leaf button.

"Since water is super effective to fire..." Indigo trailed, hopping onto his button. There was a few seconds of silence, before the curtains started to part, revealing another curtain. This time, it was blue and had a water symbol on it.

"And grass types are super effective to water types..." Orange continued, stepping onto her button. Like before, there were a few seconds of silence before that curtain went up, showing a green curtain with a leaf symbol on it.

"And fire is super effective to grass types," I added, hesitantly stepping onto the button before me. ...Did I make a mistake? The seconds that passed by seemed to go on forever. What if I did make a mistake? Then- The curtain parted and we saw three boys waiting on the other side. They stood at one end of a Pokémon match area, and I silently thanked whoever made the floors with sand. The three of them all looked similar, except had different hair colors, eye colors, and hair styles.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon gym." The one with green hair greeted with a smile.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with fire!" The red head announced, smiling as well. So I'm guessing he's my opponent...

"I'm a water-type specialist; my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The one with blue hair nodded.

"And I'm Cilian! I like grass-type Pokémon!" The one from before with green hair smiled. "Uh, you see... As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, err..." Cilian continued awkwardly.

"Oh, enough! Listen up!" Chili snapped at his brother. "The three of us will decide who you will battle! It'll be based on who you chose as your starter."

"That is indeed the case." Cress added. "And the partner you chose first was of a grass type, it seems." He nodded at Snivy. Chili stepped forward.

"Ta-da! The fire-type scorcher Chili- That's me- will be your opponent! Time to play with fire! I'm the strongest of us brothers! Are you ready?" Chili asked enthusiastically. I gulped and nodded. "Good! Go Lillipup!" The dog Pokémon jumped out of its poke ball and stood tall. Alright, here we go...just remember your training and what Indigo and Orange said...

"Snivy, a-are you ready?" I asked nervously. Snivy nodded confidently and jumped out of my hands, taking a familiar battle pose from his first fight. I took a deep breath before smiling. "Alright, let's do this." I nodded at Snivy.

"Lillipup, use bite!" Chili commanded. Lillipup nodded and started charging for Snivy.

"Snivy, use vine whip like before!" Snivy nodded and using the same tactic as yesterday, raised Lillipup up in the air. But unlike yesterday- "Now use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy did as told and summoned up a small leaf tornado; we had only learned the move about an hour ago, and then dropped Lillipup into it.

"Lillipup, get out of there!" Chili commanded, but Lillipup was getting attacked with leaves in mid-air, there was no way for him to get out of it now. "Get to the center of it!" Chili tried. Lillipup nodded and tried to push himself off of the leaves to get in the middle.

"Snivy, keep him in the tornado with vine whip!" -And Lillipup's plans of escape were foiled for a while.

"-Now Lillipup, use the vines to climb out of the tornado!" ...I didn't count on that. Before Snivy could take his vines out, Lillipup was already running on top of one.

"Shake him off!" I suggested. Snivy started to shake the vine wildly, and then Lillipup went flying to the other side of the gym arena. Lillipup landed alright, but now he was hurt badly. Despite his injuries, Lillipup stood tall.

"Now Lillipup, use our tackle and bite combo!" Chili exclaimed.

"Snivy, meet him with head butt!" I replied. Snivy nodded, and both Pokémon took off at full speed towards each other. They ended up doing damage to each other, but since Lillipup was more injured, it affected him the most. Lillipup flew back from the force of the impact and skid on the ground, not standing up like he did before. Snivy also flew back, but instead of skidding, he turned into a roll and flipped himself to stand.

"Lillipup is unable to battle! The match point goes to Snivy!" A referee announced from the side.

"Alright, Snivy good job! Now switch with Purrloin!" I called as Chili started to return Lillipup and get his next Pokémon out.

"WOOOHOOO! GO WHITE!" Orange cheered from the sidelines.

"Good job White! One more to go!" Indigo exclaimed, halfly trying to get Orange to calm down. I nodded towards them and let Purrloin jump off my shoulder and onto the arena. He sat confidently as Chili sent out his Pansear, a fire monkey Pokémon.

"Ready Purrloin?" I asked him as his tail swished calmly, sizing up Pansear. He turned his head towards me, smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, Pansear, start with fury swipes!" Chili commanded. I waited again as Pansear got closer and closer to Purrloin. Purrloin waited for Pansear without so much as blinking. Just as a swipe came down on Purrloin-

"Duck, dive, spin, and scratch!" Purrloin did as told with heightened speed, something we worked on in training, before jumping a safe distance away from Pansear and sat there. Pansear himself flinched in pain at the attack, but spun around to Purrloin.

"That was pretty good, but, Pansear, try fury swipes faster this time, followed up with Lick attack!" Chili exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes as Pansear charged again. We can't let that Lick attack touch Purrloin; it would slow him down too much. Now would be a perfect time to use-

"Purrloin, sand attack!" I called at the last second. Purrloin simply brought his paw up and kicked sand up in Pansear's eyes, which made him stop his fury swipe attack. Pansear began to rub furiously at his eyes. "Now use fury swipes yourself!" We also learned that move in training. Purrloin swiped many times at Pansear, who couldn't see well. Pansear was scratched many times. "Now use sandstorm!"

"Sandstorm?" Chili, Cress, and Cilian asked in disbelief. True to the pokedex's word, Purrloin _could_ use sandstorm, oddly enough. Sand complete swept over the gym and swirled around. Any hope of sight for Pansear before was gone now.

"Alright Purrloin, come switch out with Snivy!" I called again. Through the sand, I saw Purrloin nodded and run over to us, jumping onto my shoulder while Snivy jumped out and entered the swirling sand. "Snivy, use vine whip!" Every now and then, a vine would be whipped at the unsuspecting Pansear. At this rate, Pansear wouldn't last long. Just as another vine was about to hit Pansear-

"Pansear, grab the vine! Four o'clock!" Chili called. Pansear spun around and grabbed Snivy's vine. "Now pull and lick!" My eyes widened unconsciously.

"Snivy-" But it was already too late. The attack landed on Snivy, and his speed was lowered sufficiently. "Fall back Snivy!" I called. Snivy did so, but very slowly. "Leaf storm!" And again, Snivy did so, but slowly. I wonder why Chili didn't take the opportunity...but I'm not complaining! A multitude of leaves were mixed into the sand.

"Pansear, incinerate!" Chili called. I gasped as the leaves in the storm were lit on fire. Now there was a giant swirling, sandy, fire vortex. Nice one White. Snivy was in a _lot _of trouble now; the sand wasn't doing him good before either.

"Snivy! Get out of there and switch with Purrloin!" I commanded. Snivy nodded slowly and dragged himself out of the storm and over to stand at my feet. "Good job Snivy. Sorry about the fire vortex, I wasn't expecting that even though I should've." I apologized. He only shook his head and then nodded. "Ready to get back in there?" I asked Purrloin, turning my head to look at him on my shoulder. He replied with a confident smile and jumped off of my shoulder, straight into the vortex. "Purrloin, use sandstorm one more time to strengthen the last one!" The sands suddenly whipped around much fiercer, and not only did it strengthen the sandstorm, but it also put out the flaming leaves in the vortex. Now Chili couldn't use this to his advantage anymore, and it was damaging Pansear a lot more than it was before.

"Pansear, get to the middle of the vortex!" Chili exclaimed, taking the sandstorm's shape to his advantage.

Exactly like I'd hoped he would.

"Purrloin, rise!" I called when Pansear was safely in the middle. Purrloin jumped into the sandstorm's swirling current, which made him rise up into the air.

"Rise? What's that?" Chili asked, very confused. We are _so_ using the advantage of not being able to see.

"Fury swipes!" Chili grew anxious.

"Stop that attack with incinerate!" But that didn't work anymore; the sand was completely putting out the fire Pansear created. Purrloin broke out of the current at the top, and was sent hurdling at Pansear, who was unsuspecting under him. "Pansear above-" But it was too late. Purrloin's attack reached its target, and Pansear got the brunt of the blast. The sandstorm subsided soon afterwards, showing Pansear standing, gasping for air, and Purrloin sitting in front of him, smiling with half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, Pansear fell over unconscious.

"Pansear is unable to battle! The winners are Purrloin, Snivy, and White!" The referee announced again.

"Aha! We did it!" I exclaimed excitedly as I scooped up Snivy in my arms, and then caught Purrloin as he jumped in my arms as well. I nuzzled both of them. "Good job you guys, I'm so proud!"

"YEAH!" Orange cheered loudly, to which Indigo sighed, but gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I nodded back and smiled at them in thanks.

"Pansear, return!" Chili called before the three of them approached me. "Congratulations to the three of you! I had a great time battling; I haven't had such an exciting battle in a while! Thanks for that!" Chili smiled. I nodded back at him.

"T-thank you." I stuttered.

"And as Pokémon league rules; take this gym badge to show you've cleared this gym!" Cilian added, passing me a small gym badge. It looked like three gold diamonds stacked up on each other, with a different color in each. Blue was first, then purple, and finally green was at the bottom.

"Thanks again!" I smiled proudly, showing Purrloin and Snivy the badge before slipping it into my gym badge case, the one mom got me to make sure I was going into gym battling.

"Gym badges are proof of a trainer's abilities. But let us warn you, we're still the novice gym leaders of Unova. The others are much stronger than us. We'll all have to work hard to get to their levels. But, with that, good job! I'm sure Chili will be looking forward to a rematch." Cress explained.

"You bet I am!" Chili nodded. "See you soon...White, was it?" Chili questioned. "Okay then White, see you soon!" With that, we exited the gym.

"WAHOOO!" Orange exclaimed once we were outside. "White! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She continued as she hugged me again, mindful of Snivy in my arms and Purrloin who had returned to my shoulder. I put and arm around her, shifting Snivy to the other.

"Thanks a lot Orange." I smiled when she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Good job in there White. I'm proud too." Indigo smiled, "Celebratory High-five!" He called, bringing his palm up.

"Yeah!" We both exclaimed as our palms slapped together.

"Since it's your first Gym badge, I think it would be appropriate to go for some celebratory ice cream too." Orange nodded, "Of course, after a quick stop at the poke center so Snivy and Purrloin can rest." She added.

"That sounds like a plan." Indigo nodded.

"Cool! Now... How do we get back to the poke center?" They both laughed awkwardly, which virtually translated to: No idea. "...Lets go that way..." I laughed as we started to the left.

"Good idea."

"Sounds like a plan." Surprisingly, we actually found our way to poke center. I gave Snivy and Purrloin to Nurse Joy again and we sat on the couch, waiting in another comfortable silence. Suddenly, a professor-looking woman burst through the poke center doors with a confident smile. She scanned the room until her eyes settled on the three of us, before she approached us.

"Are you three White, Orange, and Indigo?" She asked. We gave each other a curious look, before nodding at her. The woman sighed in relief. "It's a good thing I caught you guys in time, Professor Juniper predicted you would be leaving soon." We tilted our heads at her. "Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm a friend of Professor Juniper's, we went to college together. My name is Fennel. Professor Juniper said you guys would be able to help me, and I know we just met and all, but would you guys mind doing me a small favor? It's really important!" Fennel assured. I looked at Orange and Indigo again, and they shrugged at me.

"Um...Sure...What do you need?" I asked patiently.

"I knew I could count on you guys and Professor Juniper! You see, I'm conducting research on dream Pokémon. You know of the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City, right?" We nodded in sync. "Well, there's a Pokémon that's usually seen there, Munna. Munna gives off this bi-product called dream mist. I need you three to go and collect some for me, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds easy enough." Indigo nodded. Fennel squealed.

"Fantastic! I'll be expecting you guys to come by soon! I'll wait in front of the Pokémon gym!

Thanks again, and goodbye! Good luck!" Fennel called, exiting the poke center. We all shrugged at each other when Nurse Joy called me over to pick up Snivy and Purrloin.

"Purrloin, do you mind tagging along with us for one more thing before we look for your trainer?" I asked. He shook his head and curled up on my shoulder like he usually does, seemingly falling into a light sleep, but in reality very aware to his surroundings. I wrapped my arms around Snivy as we stepped out of the center.

"So...I'm guessing we'll have to post-pone our celebratory ice cream run?" Orange guessed as I led them to the dreamyard.

"Yeah...for now. I'm sure we'll get some soon, though." I reassured.

"Okay." Orange nodded in agreement. We entered the deserted dreamyard for the second time that day.

"...Anyone know where to start looking?...And what we're looking for, for that matter?" Indigo questioned, looking around. I pulled out my pokedex and we crowded around it to see the picture of Munna. It looked like a round pink floating...well, pig. "Okay, that answers _one _of our questions..."

"...Let's try going through the man made gate over there." I suggested. Indigo and Orange nodded and followed me. Just as we were about to step through it-

"Hey Indigo! Orange!...White... What are you doing here?" Bianca asked semi-cheerfully.

"...We're here looking for Munna, you?" Orange replied after a while, seeing as we weren't going to.

"Me too! I talked to Fennel a couple minutes ago, and she sent me out here." She stepped through the gate with us. "I'm just really, really wondering how showing dreams works..." We passed by an abandoned building. "...I mean, how cool would it be if we could see-" She stopped, turning towards the abandoned building. "...Did anyone else here a noise coming from the other side of that wall?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Indigo stated, already walking into the building. We followed after him. Entering the building, a Munna was floating in the center, staring at us when we walked in.

"Muunn." It moaned before floating away, towards the back of the building.

"Oh, wait!" Bianca called gently, following after it. Like before, we followed her.

"We finally found you Munna!" An unfamiliar voice rang out. Out of the side of the building, five knights, all dressed like people from Team Plasma, marched in and surrounded Munna.

"Come on! Come on! Make some dream mist!" Another one of them commanded harshly.

"...Muuu!" Munna moaned again.

"Leave Munna alone!" Bianca yelled and got in-between them and the Munna. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Are you talking about us?" Another knight asked. "We're Team Plasma." I'm not really surprised... "We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans!"

"But you're treating Munna so badly!" I defended, going to stand next to Bianca to defend Munna. "If you really wanted to liberate Pokémon from hurtful trainers, why are you being so hurtful now?" Bianca looked at me surprised.

"White..." She trailed in shock. Indigo and Orange were at our sides at once, and now we surrounded Munna to protect it from Team Plasma.

"It's necessary for the greater purpose." Another knight spat back.

"Necessary?" I asked in disbelief.

"The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called dream mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokémon... We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." A knight explained, inching closer to us.

"If you would so kindly get out of the way now, we need that dream mist from Munna." The one that replied first started again.

"Come on Munna! Spit out some dream mist!" Another knight yelled. Munna flinched and shuddered from behind us.

"Stop it!" Bianca snapped. "Munna doesn't want to, you can't force it to! Leave it alone!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen." A knight laughed.

"Then I'll stop you by force." Bianca growled, sending out her Oshawott.

"You against the five of us? You won't stand a chance!" Another knight laughed. I glared at them and motioned Purrloin and Snivy to take fighting stance. "Oh, three against five? That's hardly better!"

"White?...You'll help?" Bianca asked hesitantly. I nodded while still glaring at the knights.

"Of course. Munna is in trouble, and five on one isn't fair." I explained as they each sent out a Patrat. I smirked. This should be easy then, but the number advantage. "Indigo, Orange, can you make sure no one gets to Munna?" I asked.

"You can count on us!" Indigo smiled and walked to the back wall of the building, getting Munna to follow him. Orange followed after them and stood protectively in front of them.

"No one's getting past us." She said, teeth gleaming in a reassuring grin. "But uh... I'm guessing this is further post-poning our ice-cream run, huh?" She guessed.

"I guess. Sorry." I smiled apologetically at her. She smiled and shook her head with her eyes closing.

"No worries. Just do us a favor and kick their butts to Kanto, okay?" I laughed shortly at her

statement.

"You can count on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps up Chapter three with a Gym battle and an almost, not yet battle with Team Plasma! I'll see you guys soon with Chapter four! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	4. So now

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry if you were expecting another chapter...I don't really know what to say, it's been WAY too long. And I'm EXTREMELY sorry and embarrassed for that. I hadn't realized how much time had passed since I last updated. **

**MORE THAN A YEAR. WHAT. NO. THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE.**

**Marina: You got that right. **

**Yes, yes, I know you're mad at me. Heck, _I'm_ mad at me.**

**Marina: I can't even look at you right now.**

**I know. I'm ashamed, and I can only hope you guys can give me an inkling of forgiveness. I don't deserve it, I know, especially with what I'm about to tell you.**

**I'm not going to finish this story. **

**Marina: WHAT.**

**Hold on! Before you exit out of this, keep reading! The reason I'm not finishing this story?**

**Because there's a different one currently in progress. **

**Marina: Slow progress, I'm sure.**

**You'd be right, unfortunately. I've only recently gotten everything with it's plot and direction sorted out, as well as slowly gotten over writer's block (THE STUPID CURSED BLOCK) So I haven't had much time to buckle down and write. I can only hope the chapters are longer and better than my last two stories in this series, but I haven't really checked yet. It certainly _feels _like they're longer; they take FOREVER to finish. But I think it'll be good! **

**The reason why I decided to re-write the third story all together was because I didn't really like where it was going, and/or forgot where _I _personally was going with it. And I wanted to change things a little bit... okay, A LOT bit. I really like what I've come up with though, and I think you guys will too! **

**Oh, and sorry to disappoint even more guys... But White isn't gonna be in this story either. **

**Marina:... What.**

**I know. Sorry again. I can't tell you why, though. Spoilers. **

**Thank you to who ever's stuck with this story and reviewed, especially to mimii, who's review pushed me into writing this and informing you all what's going on. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So now, there's another dilemma.**

**Marina: Oh come _on!_**

**... Yeah. The deal is, I have five chapters of the new story done so far (halfway through the sixth). I would keep working on the story... if it wasn't for the fact that I'm going to Greece soon... where I have practically no internet for a month or two. **

**My plan was to write as much of this story as possible before I decided to post, but now I'm not so sure. **

**So I leave the choice to you guys.**

**Do you want me to post the new story and it's five chapter now? Or can I ask you guys to wait until probably... september before I start posting for a steady update schedule? (Or, what I can only assume as a steady update schedule. I'm starting college classes in the fall... : ( )**

**I promise I'm going to work on this story as much as possible, and I'm hoping when ever I post it, your reviews will get me to kick it into gear and keep me AWAY from writer's block. **

**I love you guys so much, and I'm so glad you enjoyed my stories thus far! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you guys like them! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews so far, I really, really, EXTREMELY appreciate them! Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for reading, of course!**

**ALSO, I would follow me as an author to get the notification of when the next story comes out, as I'm not updating this one, and it _probably_ won't have the same name. BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, OF COURSE! I don't want to make you feel pressured into doing it.**

**Marina: Too late for that. **

***Sigh***

****So, the decision is yours to make. Post now with a wait, or in a few months? Review and let me know! Thank you for everything!****


End file.
